TMNT: Mouse
by KittyKatt25
Summary: Living with a secret can be hard, especially for Mouse, who can't tell anyone. Mouse is a member of the Purple Dragons whose life got turned upside down due to the turtles. Oh, did I forget to mention that everyone thinks Mouse is a guy? No? Well, this should be interesting...I hope.
1. Chapter 1

Talking

 _Thinking_

Action

 **Ch. 1**

 **P.D.1:** Mouse, do you remember the plan?

 **Mouse:** sighs Yes. Sneak in, scope the place out, sneak out and report back to you. This isn't the first time I've done this you know.

 **P.D.1:** smiles Good, now do your thing Mouse.

 **Mouse:** sighs again Fine and quit calling me Mouse.

 **P.D.1:** ruffles her hair Sure thing Mouse. opens the vent to the building Now get going and stay hidden. We wouldn't want our little Mouse to get hurt. the other 2 Purple Dragons that were with her started to laugh

 **Mouse** Haha, real funny guys.  goes into the vent

 ** _{Meanwhile, inside the building, the Turtles are fighting members of the Mob}_**

 **Raph:** Yo Donnie, thought ya said the Purple Dragons owned this building.  plunges his sai into one of the Mobs wrists

 **Donnie:** No Raph. I said that they were looking for a new hideout.

 **Mikey:** Well, I think this building is occupied!  hits one of the men in the head with his chucks

 **Leo** Guys focus!  slices one of their guns in half What matters right now is to drive these guys off! slices one of their legs

 ** _{Mouse is crawling through the vents looking from_** ** _room_** ** _to room}_**

 **Mouse** _'Man this place is big. Why is it always me who has to do the scouting?'_ just then, she hears shouting and gun blasts _'What tha?'_ she crawls up to a vent and peaks in GASPS _'It's the Turtles! Oh man, what do I do?'_ Tries to turn around _'I got to get back and tell the others.'_ she hears the sound of metal creaking _'Well that can't be good.'_ The vent she is in breaks open from its age and her weight combined. she falls, landing on some boxes Ow. touches her ribs, feeling immense pain just from a simple touch AH! groans _'Definitely not good.'_ she looks around, noticing the battle still going on _'Good, no one has notices me yet.'_ sighs _'Sometimes it pays being only 4'10".'_ rubs her ribs and hisses in pain _'thank God I bind my chest. I don't want to know how much pain I'd be in if I didn't.'_ she looks Around for an exit

 ** _{Mikey noticed something fell from one of the ceiling vents.}_**

 **Mikey:** Guys, lets hurry it up. looks towards where an object fell

 **Leo:** jumps towards him, knocking out two of the men What's wrong Mikey?

 **Mikey:** points to a bunch of boxes I think we'll be having some visitors soon.

 **Leo:** looks at the boxes and hears some noises coming from that direction Whoever or whatever it is, we can take 'em. It sounds hurt anyways.

 **Raph:** looks around Where?

 **Donnie:** hits 2 men in the head, knocking them out cold Doesn't matter where. What matters right now is to stop these guys!

* * *

 ** _{The Mob members noticed that they were losing, retreated, but not before they fired at everything in sight.}_**

 **Leo:** Guys look out! everyone ducks and dodges the blasts

* * *

 ** _{Mouse, crawling slowly, inching her way towards another vent when something hot and painful flew threw the boxes and hits her in the right shoulder}_**

 **Mouse:** _'Almost there'_ gasping for air _'I think I really bruised my ribs this time.'_ she hears a noise and then the next second she is in so much pain that she crumbles to the floor screaming

* * *

 ** _{Outside, the other Purple Dragons hear Mouse scream and rush up to one of the windows}_**

 **P.D.1:** That was Mouse!

 **P.D.2:** Lets check it out!  they run up to a window and peer inside

 **P.D.3:** Dammit, it's the Turtles! What'll we do now?

 **P.D.2:** Lets get out of here!

 **P.D.3:** Good idea!

 **P.D.1:** What about Mouse?!

 **P.D.3:** Forget him, he's gone!

 **P.D.1:** No! We have to get him out of there! He's just a kid!

 **P.D.2:** No! We report back to Hun! That was our orders. The kid fell. We can't do anything about it now. Now lets go!

 **P.D.1:** No! I'm not leaving without Mouse!

 **P.D.3:** He was a good kid and I know you looked after him like he was your brother Sam. grabs him and knocks Sam out But the kid was just collateral.  they leave, taking Sam with them

 **Sam:** whispers Anja.

* * *

 ** _{The dust clears and the turtles see the men are gone}_**

 **Raph:** Great, now what?

 **Leo:** We go home. Lets move out.

 **Mikey:** Okay, need a slice of pizza anyways.  smiles and follows the others, he stops when he hears a groan behind the boxes. He decides to check it out. gasps Uh guys, you might want to check this out.

 **Donnie:** What's wrong Mikey?  walks up to him and see's a body on the ground. Blood seeping from a wound on his shoulder What tha', how did this kid get in here?! runs up to the kid and starts wrapping up his wounded shoulder Guys, we need to get him back to the lair. He needs medical treatment. He's bleeding too much. Raph and Leo see the kid and agree

 **Raph:** What's a kid doin in a place like this?  picks him up _'He's light, to light. Does he ever eat?'_

 **Leo:** Alright guys, lets hurry.  They all move out, running back to the lair

* * *

 ** _{The Purple Dragons make it back to their hide out and go straight to Hun}_**

 **P.D.2:** Sir,  approaches Hun the building was a bust. The turtles were there fighting members of the mob that tried to take over our territory last year. I think they are making another move for it.

 **Hun** notices Sam on one of their shoulders What happened to him?

 **P.D.3:** Mouse fell, he wanted to go and get him, but we wouldn't let him.

 **Hun** Sneers That's to bad. So our little Mouse is gone then?

 **P.D.2:** Yes sir.

 **Hun** Oh well. Go out again tomorrow night. Look for a new building.  turns and leaves 

**P.D.2 &3:** Yes sir.

* * *

 ** _{The turtles enter the lair where Master Splinter is waiting for their return}_**

 **Master Splinter:** hears the lair door opening My sons, you have returned so early. Did everything go alright?

 **Mikey:** Not exactly Master Splinter. We fought the Mob instead of the Purple Dragons.

 **Raph:** Yea, and this kid here somehow got in and got himself shot with of their guns.  Master Splinter looks at the child and feels his aura

 **Donnie:** Bring him into the lab Raph. I need to get that bullet out and close up his wound. I also need to check for other injuries.

 **Raph:** Okay, need any help Donnie?

 **Master Splinter:** Perhaps I should assist you Donatello.

 **Donnie:** Okay Master, if you really want to.  Master Splinter smiles and takes the child from Raphael. They enter the lab, Donnie closes the door and gets straight to work getting his first aid kit and some tools. Master Splinter puts Mouse on the exam table.

 **Master Splinter:** clears his throat Donatello, you do know that this is a girl.

 **Donnie:** Stops what he is doing and looks at his Sensei A...a what? Girl? How can you tell? walks up to them

 **Master Splinter:** Her aura is that of a young woman.

 **Donnie:** But...but...

 **Master Splinter:** Please, help me dress her wounds.

 **Donnie:** Oh...uh right.  they set about cleaning and bandaging up her shoulder after Donnie extracted the bullet. Master Splinter could tell that her ribs were hurt due to some bruising under her shirt.

 **Master Splinter:** I believe she has hurt her ribs Donatello. Please go and inform the others while I bind her ribs.

 **Donnie:** Yes Master.  He leaves and Master Splinter gets to work. Hey guys?

 **Leo:** Yes Donnie?  Mikey and Raph are wrestling over the T.V. remote.

 **Donnie:** Mikey, Raph. Please come over here for a second.  both Mikey and Raph leave the remote and head towards Donnie.

 **Mikey:** Whats up Donnie?

 **Donnie:** takes a deep breath Well first off, the kid is doing fine. The damage wasn't as bad as I thought.

 **Raph:** Well that's good ain't it?

 **Donnie:** Well yes, but I believe that she may have bruised her ribs and there is some blood loss.

 **Mikey:** Well that's what happens when you get shot with a...wait, did you just say "she"...as in "GIRL" "SHE?"

 **Donnie:** Yes,  sigh that's the second thing. That is a girl in there. Master Splinter is binding her ribs as we speak. He wanted me to tell you all. All three brothers are stunned. Master Splinter walks out of the lab.

 **Leo:** Sensei, are you sure that she is a girl?

 **Master Splinter:** Les Leonardo.

 **Mikey:** But how can you tell?  Master Splinter just looks at him

 **Master Splinter:** I am sure Michelangelo.  Mikey thinks for a moment, then blushes

 **Mikey:** Oh. Uh  scratches the back of his head So uh, what do we do now?

 **Master Splinter:** We wait for her to regain conciseness'. Oh, there is one other thing you must know about her. I found it while I was binder her ribs.

 **Leo:** What's that Master?

 **Master Splinter:** Pulls out a Purple Dragon crest She is a member of the Purple Dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

Talking

 _Thought_

Action

 **Ch. 2**

 ** _{It has been 3 days since Mouse was brought to the lair. She still has yet to awaken. The Turtles and Master Splinter are all worried. The first day she was there, Donnie called April & Casey, wondering if they knew anything about her or if they have ever seen her before. No such luck. The second day, Donnie spoke with LeatherHead, but he knew nothing about her as well. The third day: Leo, Raph, and Donnie set out to find some Purple Dragons.}_**

 **Mikey:** sits in front of the T.V., playing some video game _'I wonder when she will wake up?'_ Yawns _'So not fare, Raph deserved that water balloon to the face.'_ Grumbles _'Can't believe I got grounded from going topside.'_ sighs

* * *

 ** _{Mouse starts to wake up}_**

 **Mouse:** groans _'Ow'_ shifts to look around Huh? Where am I? groans again as she shifts to a sitting position Sam? she rubs her ribs and notices that someone has bandaged up her ribs. She also saw that someone bandaged up her shoulder _'What happened? I remember falling from that vent and I guess I got shot, but what happened after that?'_ Sam?  she gets up off the bed and tries to walk towards the door _'Why am I so weak?'_ she stumbles and makes a little noise

* * *

 ** _{_** ** _Mikey pauses his game, hearing some noise coming from Donnie's lab}_**

 **Mikey:** _'Huh? Is she up?'_ he jumps over the couch and walks towards the lab door

 **Mouse:** _'Ow my head.'_ Reaches for the door knob

 **Mikey:** opens the lab door. Mouse is standing at the doors entrance, hand reaching out. _'Whoa, she is awake.'_ he looks at her _'Dude, she is so tiny!'_ he looks at her, observing her _'She's kinda cute, for a kid.'_ He looks at her thin figure, her clothes were a little baggy, but he could see that she has somewhat of an hour glass figure, lightly tanned skin, sandy brown hair, and big brown eyes. He looked closer and he saw freckles that were so light they were almost invisible. She was completely adorable to him. She had a thin face, but it was also full. A small nose and full lips. _Is she really a kid?'_

 **Mouse:** starts to panic _'Oh my God'_ takes a step back _'He's one of the Turtles'_ looks around for an exit _Sam, Sam where are you?!'_

 **Mikey:** notices she is starting to panic _'Huh? I wonder what's wrong?'_ Hey? What's wrong? _Why is she getting all scared? I wont hurt her.'_

 **Mouse:** gasp _It can talk?! How?!'_ whispers Sam.

 **Mikey:** confused Sam?

 **Mouse:** tears starts to fall Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. backs against the wall of the lab slides down, pulling her knees to her chest Sam. buries her head, sobbing from fear S...Sam, whimpers Sam.

 **Mikey:** approaches her, placing his hand on her back Hey? he sees her pull her body closer to the wall, whimpering and small sobs escape her

 **Mouse:** she starts to shake when she feels his hand on her back whispers Please don't kill me.

 **Mikey:** shocked and pulls his hand away _'K...Kill her? Why would she think that?'_ He sees her continue to shake and cry, so he did the only thing he could think of _'Master Splinter, I need to get him. He'll know what to do!'_ He rushes out of the lab and into his fathers room. Master Splinter!

 **Master Splinter:** Groans _'So much for Meditating'_ Yes Michelangelo?

 **Mikey:** Master, the girl. She's awake, but I can't calm her down. Please help me.

 **Master Splinter:** gets up and walks towards the lab What happened?

 **Mikey:** I...I don't know. She just looked at me and then she just started saying Sam.

 **Master Splinter:** sighs She might be in shock. _'I wonder why did she not scream?'_

 **Mikey:** Master... he stops walking She asked me not to kill her. Splinter stops walking

 **Master Splinter:** shocked _'Kill her?'_ He hears sobbing coming from the lab he rushes into the lab Child? Mouse continues to shake Michelangelo, please get her something hot to eat and something to drink.

 **Mikey:** Yes Sensei.  he rushes to the kitchen 

**Master Splinter:** Child?  he approaches her and gently kneels down Child, what is wrong? he places his hand onto her back, gently soothing her, rubbing in circles Child, you are safe here. Mouse looks up at him as tears continue to fall he sees her confusion and fear he wipes away the tears that fall You are safe. he sees her start to calm down 

**Mouse:** _'Safe?'_ whispers Who...who are you? sniffles 

**Master Splinter:** smiles My name is Master Splinter. he watches her sit up more What is your name my dear?

 **Mouse:** I'm... looks down...John.

 **Master Splinter:** smiles You don't need to lie. You are safe. Please, tell me your real name. smiles gently 

**Mouse:** Looks to the side and whispers Anja. she looks up at him What...Mikey re-enters with a soda and a slice of pepperoni pizza her eyes widen and she starts to shake again Splinter noticed this

 **Master Splinter:** places his hand onto her head, hoping to be able to calm her and maybe connect with her thoughts

* * *

 ** _[Mouse's Thoughts]_**

 ** _Hun:_** _speaking to new recruits_ _Be warned, if the Turtles catch you, you will be killed. They show no mercy. Not even to women and children. If you are lucky, you will be killed quickly. If not, you will be torchered, raped, or even worse. I have seen with my own eyes, them devour the flesh of their enemies._

 _ **[**_ _**Time Skip]**_

 ** _Sam:_** _Mouse? You're a girl?_ _he walked in while she was changing shocked_ _Does anyone else know?_

 ** _Mouse:_** _starts to get nervous_ _No._

 _ **[**_ _ **Time Skip]**_

 _ **Hun:**_ _Mouse, you will be our scout and spy._ _grabs her arm and squeezes_ _You will serve the Purple Dragons until I say otherwise! If you try to escape again,_ _pulls her up to his face_ _I'll do worse than just this!_ _throws her to the wall_ _Understand?!_

 ** _Mouse:_** _whimpers_ _Y...yes sir._ _grabs her arm, black and blue marks already forming _

_**[Time Skip]**_

 _ **Sam:**_ _Mouse, get up. Hun is making his way here!_ _grabs her wrap_ _Here, hurry and put it on._ _pushes her into the bathroom_

 _ **[Time Skip]**_

 ** _Hun:_** _Mouse! You dare to defy me?!_ _slaps her face_ _If it was not for me, the turtles would have found you by now and killed you! Do you want that?!_

 ** _Mouse_** : _No sir._

 ** _Hun:_** _grabs her shirt and pulls her towards him_ _Then never question my authority EVER again! The turtles are evil! Without the Purple Dragons, you would still be on the streets! We_ _took you in! Remember that!_ _pushes her away_

 _ **[**_ _ **Time Skip]**_

 _ **Sam:**_ _Don't worry Mouse, I'll always be here to save you._ _smiles_

 _ **Mouse:**_ _smiles_ _Alright Sam. And stop calling me Mouse._ _fake pouts_

 _ **Sam:**_ _laughs_ _Alright Mouse._ _ruffles her hair_

 ** _[end of thoughts]_**

* * *

 **Master Splinter:** gasps _'No wonder she is so afraid.'_ he gets up and takes the pizza and soda from Michelangelo Thank you my son. I am sorry, but would you please go to the other side of the room? looks back at Anja She seems to be afraid of you. Mikey nods, looks at the girl with sad eyes, and walks to the other side of the room Splinter returns to Anja and places the food in front of her Please, eat.

 **Mouse:** whispers Thank you, but I'm not very hungry. her stomach growls she blushes while Splinter chuckles she picks up the pizza and takes a small bite _' It's good, why am I so hungry?'_ looks up every couple of seconds, watching Mikey with her eyes _'Why didn't he hurt me? Hun said that they were bad. Why am I still alive?'_

 **Mikey:** watches her eat, seeing her look at him every couple of seconds _'Why is she so afraid of me?'_

 **Master Splinter:** sees she has finished half of her pizza and most of her soda Miss Anja, you do not need to fear us.

 **Mouse:** looks into his eyes, almost searching Do you promise? holds up her pinky finger

 **Master Splinter:** smiles Promise. he takes his pinky and wraps it around hers Would you like to meet Michelangelo? looks towards Mikey He will not harm you. looks back at her touches her face gently I promise. smiles warmly

 **Mouse:** whispers ok. blushes Um, I have to use the bathroom.

 **Master Splinter:** smiles Alright. he gets up and extends his hand, she takes the offered hand and he leads her to the bathroom When you are finished, please take a seat. points towards the sofa I believe there are some things I should clear up for you. she nods, forms a small smile, and closes the door Splinter walks towards Mikey Come Michelangelo, let us give her, her privacy. Plus, there are things I must tell you. they walk into the kitchen, Mikey carrying the dishes

* * *

 ** _{Leo, Donnie, and Raph return home. Having no luck about finding who the girl is.}_**

 **Raph:** grumbles I can't believe it. No one knows who or where this girl came from.

 **Leo:** sighs I know. She is a complete mystery.

 **Donnie:** I hope she is awake. I would like to ask her some questions.

 **Leo:** Me too.  they get home and Mouse just got out of the bathroom. She is looking around. Feeling a bit more calm

 **Mouse:** _'Where am I?'_ she hears a door opening and she turns around, just in time to see more turtles coming in gasps

 **Leo:** _She's up.'_ walks towards her You're up. smiles, but then frowns when he sees fear in her eyes _She's afraid? Of who? Me?'_ holds up his hands and takes a slow step towards her

 **Raph:** walks in and sees Leo walking towards the girl _'Whats he doin?_

 **Donnie:** last one in and he also sees the girl. He also sees how afraid she is Leo, maybe you should...Raph walked up to Leo and pulled him back

 **Raph:** You're scarin her Leo, back off.

 **Leo:** scoffs Me? If anyone is scaring her, it's you. You're being too loud.

 **Raph:** growls I am not! they start to argue Donnie gets between them to calm things down, but forgets to close the lair entrance

 **Mouse:** _What are they doing?! Why are they yelling?!'_ the red banded turtle starts to growl and she whimpers _I thought he said I was safe._ she sees the door they came in from was still open _'A way out!'_ while they were all arguing, she slips by them and sneaks out. Closing the door quietly _'I need to get out of here.'_ she starts to run, thankful her shoes were still on, she doesn't know where she is going, she just knows she wants to get as far away from them as possible.

* * *

 ** _{Mikey and Master Splinter come in after hearing Leo and Raph arguing}_**

 **Master Splinter:** What's going on here?! Leo and Raph stop what they are doing

 **Leo:** Sensei, I was just...

 **Raph:** Interrupts Just scaring the girl. points to where she was Hey, where's she go? they all start to look around Great Leo, you scared her off.

 **Leo:** Me?! If she is scared of anyone then it's you! You're the one who...

 **Master Splinter:** Enough! First, we must find the girl. She is still very hurt and confused. Spread out and find her. If you find her, call the others.  Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Donnie all agree and head off in different directions Splinter looks for her scent, he found it leading to the lairs entrance _'She snuck out while they argued. Clever.'_ he follows her scent down the tunnels 10 minutes later, he came around a corner and heard someone coughing. He looked and saw Anja crouched down, coughing and holding her ribs _'Oh no.'_ he was about to approach her when LH came around the corner, obviously hearing someone coughing

 **LH:** _'What is this?'_ he approaches her, but stopped when he saw her holding her ribs and tears running down her face. Her wrapped up shoulder was now bleeding through Excuse me, are you alright?

 **Mouse:** gasps she looks up to see a talking alligator _'A talking Alligator?'_ she faints Splinter comes out of hiding

 **Master Splinter:** he approaches LH LeatherHead, it is good to see you again.

 **LH:** sees Splinter And you as well Master Splinter. Tell me, he looks at the girl who is this young child?

 **Master Splinter:** he picks her up Her name is Anja. She is a member of the Purple Dragons, but that is all I know.

 **LH:** looks at her closer This is the child you spoke of, isn't she?

 **Master Splinter:** Yes.  brushes back some of her hair away from her face sighs She is afraid of my sons.

 **LH:** confused By what they are? Master Splinter, perhaps if you explain to her how you and your sons came into being, she might not be so afraid.

 **Master Splinter:** sighs I'm afraid it is not that easy.

 **LH:** How so?

 **Master Splinter:** Hun. He has filled her head with so many lies about them that her fear blinds her. She is afraid of my sons, but more afraid of Hun. I searched her thoughts and I am distraught in what he has done and said to her. She was starting to calm down, but my others sons returned home and started to argue in front of her.

 **LH:** I see.  he peers at her She is so small. How old is she?

 **Master Splinter:** I don't know. She is still hurt and I do not want her to leave until she is almost healed.

 **LH:** deep in thought Master Splinter, what if she stayed with me? Splinter looks at LH I can keep track of her health and perhaps one of your sons can come by. Show her that the lies are just that. Lies.

 **Master Splinter:** deep in thought That might work. Are you sure LeatherHead?

 **LH:** smiles Yes. gently takes her from Splinter It would be nice to have some company for a change.

 **Master Splinter:** smiles Very well. I shall go and inform my sons. I will have one of them come by tomorrow.

 **LH:** nods and starts walking back home Very well. looks down at the sleeping girl _'You are safe my child. I wont let anything happen to you.'_

 **Mouse:** _'Sam?'_ her head is pressed up against LH's chest. She can hear his heart beating _'So warm, I knew you would come for me Sam.'_ a few tears fall, LH looks down and sees her smiling and tears falling


	3. Chapter 3

Talking

 _Thought_

Action

 **Ch. 3**

 **Mouse:** starts to wake up groans _'What?'_ looks around _'Where am I?'_ sits up

 **L.H.:** is in his kitchen, he hears a nose coming from his main room. He peeks around the corner and sees Anja is starting to wake up. He walks to his fridge and takes out some strawberries. He walks into the main room, surprising Anja Hello.

 **Mouse:** gasps when L.H. walks in _'It wasn't a dream!_ tries to scoot away from him, but by doing so, she put strain on her ribs she gasps and wraps her arms around them, rubbing them

 **L.H.:** rushes to her side, placing the bowl of strawberries on the floor Are you alright? places his hand on her back for support

 **Mouse:** continues to rub her sore ribs. She looks up at him, confused I...I think so. looks down I just moved too fast.

 **L.H.:** smiles That is understandable. he picks up the bowl Please, places the bowl on her lap try to eat something. he gets up and sits a couple of feet away from her I'm sorry if I scared you. looks down I know my appearance is...frightening. sighs But I promise you, you are safe. I will not harm you.

 **Mouse:** whispers shyly Do you promise? shakily holds up her pinky

 **L.H.:** confused What are you doing?

 **Mouse:** It's called a pinky promise.  looks down It's a promise you can never break. blushes No matter what.

 **L.H.:** How does it work?

 **Mouse:** puts the bowl down and crawls to L.H. She sits in front of him. Like this. she wraps her pinky finger around his There's a little rhyme that goes with it. I learned it when I was little.

 **L.H.:** Smiles How does it go?

 **Mouse:** blushes takes a deep breath With this pinky finger, I make a pinky swear. It's stronger than a promise, it's deeper than a dare. Pinky swear. looks up at him That's how it goes.

 **L.H.:** smiles Then I swear.

 **Mouse:** smiles back Where am I?

 **L.H.:** You are in my home. I found you collapsed on the floor. What happened to you?

 **Mouse:** I...I was running away from... looks down...something.

 **L.H.:** From the turtles?

 **Mouse:** gasps her eyes widen in fear You know them?!

 **L.H.:** smiles Yes, I do. sees her start to shake You do not need to fear them.

 **Mouse:** shakily How can you say that? pulls her knees to her chest Don't you know what they have done?

 **L.H.:** confused Yes, they have saved my life and countless others as well. Including yours.

 **Mouse:** confused _Saved?_ What do you mean? I only heard that they...they kill people.

 **L.H.:** Kill people? Who has told you these things?

 **Mouse:** looks down Hun. He said that he's seen them kill people. Even...eat them. shakes

 **L.H.:** sees her shaking _'So this is what Master Splinter meant. What has he told her?'_ What is your name?

 **Mouse:** Anjalika. What's you name?

 **L.H.:** smiles LeatherHead. Anjalika, they do not eat people, or kill them. They fight the bad people. The ones who try to hurt or kill others. If someone has died, it was not intentional. Please do not fear them.

 **Mouse:** But, Hun said...Hun said that,  confused _'I know Hun has lied to us before, but he never changed this story.'_ Are you sure?

 **L.H.:** smiles I promise. holds up his pinky

 **Mouse:** takes her pinky and wraps it around his So LeatherHead is your name? It's a little strange. smiles softly

 **L.H.:** I know. Your name is unique as well. The meaning behind it is one not too often heard.

 **Mouse:** What does it mean?  smiles

 **L.H.:** Mouse or Little Mouse.  Anja's stops smiling What?

 **Mouse:** groans _'Now I'll never be able to shake off this nick name.'_ That is my nick name. Mouse.  Sighs I thought everyone just called me that because I was so small. LeatherHead, why have you brought me here?

 **L.H.:** smiles Because Anjalika, you were still very hurt. You ripped the stitches out of your shoulder and you passed out from exhaustion.

 **Mouse:** Oh.  touches her shoulder Thank you.

 **L.H.:** How did you receive these wounds?

 **Mouse:** I... tries to remember I was scouting out a building, we were looking for a new hideout. I...I fell from the vent I was hiding in and landed on some boxes. I guess I bruised my ribs in doing so.

 **L.H.:** nods his head I see, and what about your shoulder?

 **Mouse:** touches her shoulder again I...I think I was shot. I guess...gulps...the turtles found me. _'Why did they bring me to their home?'_

 **L.H.:** smiles and scoots closer Anjalika? Are you afraid of me?

 **Mouse:** smiles and shakes her head No, not anymore. Um...how did you...

 **L.H.:** Turn out like this?  Mouse nods Well, you see what happened was...tells her the story of how he became who he is today. He also explained about his temper and what happens when he looses control. Mouse sits there and listens intently, eating some of the strawberries every now and then.

 **Mouse:** nods That explains a lot. How old are you?

 **L.H.:** I do not really know. I am older than the turtles,  Mouse tenses up a little but younger than Master Splinter. Are you alright Anjalika?

 **Mouse:** Yes...it's just...

 **L.H.:** Just what?

 **Mouse:** sits Indian style I'm still scared of them.

 **L.H.:** smiles I understand. gets up You may stay with me for as long as you like.

 **Mouse:** nervous But, I'm a Purple Dragon. Are you sure?

 **L.H.:** smiles Yes. I forgot to ask you, how old are you?

 **Mouse:** 16.

* * *

 ** _{_** ** _Master Splinter returned home and explained to his sons about Anja. He told them about Hun and this man names Sam}_**

 **Leo:** So that's why she was so scared of us.  looks down I wish I knew that earlier.

 **Master Splinter:** You did not know my son. It was not your fault.

 **Raph:** M'sorry Leo.  leo looks at him If I didn't get ahead of myself, maybe we wouldn't have scared her so bad.

 **Leo:** smiles It's ok Raph.

 **Raph:** smiles, then frowns When I get my hands on Hun, he'll wish he'd never been born! smacks his fist into his hand

 **Mikey:** So what are we going to do Sensei?

 **Master Splinter:** I have been thinking about that. I have decided that one of you will visit LeatherHead tomorrow and spend some time with her.  smiles

 **Donnie:** That might work, but isn't she still scared of us? How would that work out?

 **Master Splinter:** Have faith my sons, she may be afraid, but she was willing to speak with Michelangelo earlier today. All hope is not lost. She is willing to listen, you just need to be willing to show her.  smiles warmly

 **Donnie:** That will work, but which one of us will go Master?

 **Master Splinter:** That is up to you all to decide.  stands Now, if you will excuse me. My stories will be on shortly.

 **All:** Yes Master Splinter.  Splinter leaves and they all start talking about who will be the one to visit he tomorrow.

 **Leo:** Maybe I should do it.

 **Raph:** Why you?

 **Leo:** Because I'm the leader.

 **Raph:** So? Maybe I should do it.

 **Donnie:** You? Raph, please. If you haven't noticed, you're the most intimidating one of us all. I should be the one to do it.

 **Leo:** Why you?

 **Donnie:** Because I'm the smartest and most likely to be the one to make the most sense.

 **Leo:** thinks True.

 **Raph:** What? No! You make less sense then the rest of us. You'll only confuse her more than she is already.

 **Donnie:** I will not.

 **Raph:** Will to.

 **Donnie:** Will not!

 **Raph:** Will to!

 **Donnie:** Will Not!  stands up

 **Raph:** Will To!  gets up as well

 **Leo:** Enough!  they both stop and sit back down

 **Mikey:** I'll do it.  they all look at him

 **Donnie:** What?

 **Raph:** You? Why you?

 **Mikey:** Because, I'm the least intimidating one of us all.

 **Leo:** thinks He has a point guys.

 **Raph:** What? Come on Leo.

 **Donnie:** No Raph, Leo's right. Just think about it. Mikey is a lot small than us, plus with his child like nature he would be better at connecting with her.

 **Mikey:** Yea...wait, what?

 **Raph:** He's sayin you act like a kid.

 **Mikey:** Oh. Whatever dude.  does one of his signature smiles

 **Leo:** Then it's decided.  they all nod

 **Donnie:** Good, now that, that is settled. I'm going to see if I can find anything about this Sam guy. Most likely he is a Purple Dragon, so I'll dig up what I can.  leaves

 **Leo:** Okay.  looks at Mikey What are you going to ask her tomorrow?

 **Mikey:** shrugs Don't know. Guess whatever comes to mind.

 **Raph:** Gonna be a quiet visit.  snickers

 **Mikey:** Mikey playfully punches Raph's shoulder Ha ha Raph. Very funny.

* * *

 ** _{_** ** _Mouse is walking around L.H.s Home}_**

 **Mouse:** How long have you lived here LeatherHead?  she is standing by his work bench

 **L.H.:** About 3 years. How long have you been a member of the Purple Dragons?

 **Mouse:** fidgets About 2 years.

 **L.H.:** How did you...

 **Mouse:** Become a Purple Dragon?  smiles

 **L.H.:** chuckles Yes.

 **Mouse:** thinks I was living on the streets when I was 10. By the time I was 12 I became quite a skilled thief. But I only stole what I needed. Food and sometimes clothing. I was trying to get some food one day and I happened to steal it from a Purple Dragon. smiles Long story short, I got caught. They took me to Hun for punishment. He must have been feeling merciful that day, because what he told them was that I would serve them until my debt was paid. I served the Dragons for 2 years and became a member shorty after that. I really didn't have many other options. I was homeless and an orphan. Who would take a 14 year old in? I figured it was the best option at the time. Plus I would get paid for my services. It wasn't much, but I bought the stuff I needed. I didn't have to steal from others anymore. smiles sadly

 **L.H.:** smiles sadly _'She has been through much in her young life.'_ Anjalika, who is Sam? You were saying his name in your sleep.

 **Mouse:** Sam? Sam is...he is another Purple Dragon. He has been there for me since he found out I was a girl. He's acted like an older brother most times, it's a little annoying, but he's always there for me.  smile I don't know where I'd be if he wasn't around.

 **L.H.:** I see. _'At least she had someone there for her.'_ Why have you hidden your gender from them?

 **Mouse:** looks down They're not very nice to girls.

 **L.H.:** How so?

 **Mouse:** They, um... clears her throat they just are. remembers what Hun did to the last girl. She remembered her screams echoing throughout the whole warehouse, blood covering the walls and floor. She remembered having to scrub the blood up after Hun was finished with her. _'If Hun ever found out I was a girl, my fate would be the same as hers. But mine would be worse. I would be torchered, then killed. Sam would be forced to watch him do that stuff to me. If Sam tried to protect me Hun would kill him.'_

 **L.H.:** I understand. You do not have to speak of it if you do not wish to.

 **Mouse:** Thank you.

 **L.H.:** Did you attend school?

 **Mouse:** I did at the orphanage. After that, no.

 **L.H.:** I see.  thinks 

**Mouse:** It's fine. Sam had some of his old school books. He'd have me study them at least two hours each night on all the subjects. So I'm kinda homeschooled.

 **L.H.:** Do you wish you could attend public school?

 **Mouse:** Sometimes.

 **L.H.:** I see. Sam kept your gender a secret?

 **Mouse:** smiles Yea, he told me he had a younger sister around my age. Said I reminded him of her before she died.

 **L.H.:** How did she die?

 **Mouse:** He never said.  yawns Sorry.

 **L.H.:** chuckles That is alright. It is getting late. Come, I have an extra bed for you. gets up and walks to back room Here you go. about to leave Anjalika, one of the Turtles will be stopping by sometime tomorrow. Will you be alright?

 **Mouse:** she stiffens slightly Um, yea sure. _'He said that they wont hurt me, he pinky promised me. Maybe I should...try.'_ smiles nervously I'll be okay.

 **L.H.:** Alright.  smiles It is alright if you are afraid. I will be with you if you need me.

 **Mouse:** smiles shyly Thank you. _'He reminds me of Sam. I've always trusted my feelings. I can trust LeatherHead.'_ Goodnight LeatherHead.

 **L.H.:** Goodnight Anjalika.  leaves Mouse takes off her shoes and crawls into bed. She falls asleep quickly

* * *

 ** _{_** ** _Mid Morning. Mikey is heading to L.H.'s}_**

 **L.H.:** Mikey is walking up to L.H.'s door. L.H. is in his lab/room, he hears knocking on his door. Mouse is starting to wake up L.H. opens his door and Mikey enters Welcome Michelangelo. Please sit, would you like a drink?

 **Mikey:** Come on L.H. I told you a hundred times, call me Mikey. smiles

 **L.H.:** Smiles I am sorry my friend.  Mikey sits on the sofa

 **Mikey:** So what's new?

 **L.H.:** Just my usual experiments, thank you for asking.  smiles, Mouse enters, a little sleepy Good morning Anjalika.

 **Mouse:** yawns and smiles Good morning LeatherHead.

 **Mikey:** takes a deep breath _'Here goes nothing.'_ Morning.  smiles 

**Mouse:** she stops moving and looks at Mikey, her eyes widen in fear _'He's here already?'_ G...good m...morning.

 **L.H.:** places his hand on Mouse's back This is Michelangelo. He will not harm you. smiles warmly, Mouse nods and sits in a chair across from Mikey

 **Mikey:** lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding _'So far, so good. At least she didn't run away screaming.'_ What's you name?

 **Mouse:** _'It's ok. It's ok._ Anja.

 **Mikey:** smiles warmly Hi Anja, I'm Mikey.

 **Mouse:** Hi Mikey.  fidgets in her seat Um, did you save me the other day?

 **Mikey:** Nods Yup.

 **Mouse:** Thank you.

 **Mikey:** No problem dudette. smiles,  Mouse smiles back What were you doing in that vent anyways?

 **Mouse:** looks down I was scouting out the building.

 **Mikey:** Scouting? But your justa little kid.

 **Mouse:** _'Kid?'_ I'm not a kid.

 **Mikey:** You're not? How old are you?

 **Mouse:** blushes 16.

 **Mikey:** 16? Are you sure? Your so small.

 **Mouse:** pouts I'm not that short.

 **Mikey:** Laughs Yes you are. How tall are you?

 **Mouse:** 4'10. How all are you?

 **Mikey:** 5'7.  smiles And I'm the shortest of all my brothers.

 **Mouse:** Brothers? The...others are your brothers?

 **Mikey:** Yup. Leo is the oldest. He's the one in Blue and carries the twin katanas. Raph is after him. He's the one in Red and he carries with him the sais. Then there's Donnie. He's the purple one and he uses a Bo staff. And finally there's me!  smiles brightly The orange flurry! I use the nunchaku. whirls out his weapons and spins them around a couple of times making noises as he does so

 **Mouse:** she giggles a little What are you?

 **Mikey:** Turtles. Ninja Turtles!  stands up and jumps in the air, kicking at an invisible object Hi-ya!

 **L.H.:** I shall get us some drinks. gets up and leaves

 **Mouse:** she watches him leave, turns back to Mikey Ninja Turtles?

 **Mikey:** Yea, we're Ninja's.

 **Mouse:** smiles How old are you?

 **Mikey:** 18.

 **Mouse:** So your a Ninja Turtle.  thinks Do...do you...do you, um...

 **Mikey:** What?

 **Mouse:** swallows and takes a deep breath Do you...eat people? starts to shiver

 **Mikey:** _'What?!'_ No. I eat everything but that.

 **Mouse:** Ok.  Still a little nervous

 **Mikey:** Do you like pizza?

 **Mouse:** Yea, doesn't everybody?

 **Mikey:** Really? Well, that's true.  chuckles Well, I'll have you know, I make the best pizza in New York City!

 **Mouse:** Huh?  smiles a little No way. Gillavany's make the best pizza's around.

 **Mikey:** Gillavany's? What's that?

 **Mouse:** You've never heard of Gillavany's? It's the best pizzeria in New York. It's near South Side. It's a little mom and pop place. It's owned by this old Italian guy and his wife.  smiles They beat everybody else's hands down.

 **Mikey:** I beg to differ. I say I do.

 **Mouse:** giggles You've never even tried their pizza. How are you so sure?

 **Mikey:** I just am!  smiles Besides, if you tried my pizza, then you would be saying the same thing.

 **Mouse:** Well I'll try your pizza then, but you have to try theirs as well. Then we will see who's is better.  smiles

 **Mikey:** Really? Alright, then it's a deal.  hold out his hand and she slowly takes his and shakes his hand, they continue to talk for about an hour Hey, do you like video games?

 **Mouse:** Kinda.

 **Mikey:** Kinda? What do ya mean?

 **Mouse:** blushes I don't get to play them very often.

 **Mikey:** Oh, well I have lots of games back home. Maybe you can come over one day and play some with me. Nobody else really likes to play them. So I have no one to compete with.  smiles

 **Mouse:** gets a little nervous Um, ok. smiles 

**L.H.:** re-enters, he sees Mikey and Anja are still talking and Anja seems to be a little more comfortable around Mikey How is everything going? they both look at him 

**Mikey:** smiles Great. Hey, where did you go L.H.?

 **L.H.:** I lost track of time. I am sorry my friend.

 **Mouse:** It's alright. her stomach growls, she blushes and Mikey chuckles

 **Mikey:** Hungry?

 **Mouse:** A little.

 **Mikey:** I can wait while you cook yourself something to eat.  smiles

 **Moue:** blushes and looks down I...I can't cook. looks up at Mikey 

**Mikey:** Oh, well how about I cook you some breakfast?

 **Mouse:** Okay, thank you.

 **Mikey:** No problem. I love to cook.

 **Mouse:** fidgets Can you teach me?

 **Mikey:** To cook?  Anja nods Hm, sure thing. smiles Tomorrow is Sunday, so I don't have any training. Want to come over and I'll show you some of the basics. smiles 

**Mouse:** _'Here goes nothing.'_ What time?


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

 ** _{Mouse is up early Sunday morning. She is pacing the room L.H. has given her.}_**

 **Mouse:** pacing her room _What do I do now? I said yes! And today's the day._ rubs her face and eyes _I barely slept last night._ groans _I know Mikey said that he'd show me how to cook, but what if I mess this up? What if I make a fool of myself. What if...what if he thinks I'm too much trouble to deal with and leaves?_ stops pacing _Great, just great. I barely slept, I'm completely nervous, and to top it off, I'm still afraid of him and the others a little...Well, not so much Mikey, just the others._ sighs and sits down on the bed _He wont hurt me, I know that. If he wanted to hurt me he would have done it by now. I don't really know about the others, but I know he wont._ smiles slightly frowns _Hun has always lied to us, this wouldn't be any different. Mikey is..._ smiles _Mikey is kind and sweet and funny. But, he's also a Turtle. What Hun said would kill or torture me. And if they captured a girl they would rape her. But he has done nothing of the sort. Mikey is...my friend._ sighs and falls back on her bed _This sucks, why do I have to be afraid. Why can't I be brave like Sam? He's always protected me...against everything. Hun, the other Dragons, everyone._ curls up on the bed _The other Turtles are scary. Especially the blue and red one. But if Mikey is there with me, I think I'll be ok. Right?_

 _ **{Mikey is awake and making sure the whole lair is spotless. He has told everyone, excluding Master Splinter, to stay away. So the guys left early that night to Casey and Aprils. April brought him some basic supplies for them. So now Mikey is going over everything. The food, recipes, and subjects to talk about. Yes he thought ahead of time.}**_

 **Mikey:** _I gotta do something to keep myself busy. I already cleaned and re-cleaned everything like 10 times. Maybe I should make myself some breakfast...No, I'm too nervous to eat._ looks over at the t.v. _Play a game? Maybe, that might help calm my nerves a little._ looks toward Splinters room _Meditate?_ shakes his head, chuckling _That'll last 30 seconds before I get bored and fall asleep._ jumps over the sofa and grabs his controller. Starts up the game and starts to play God of War. He plays for about an hour, completely calm now. He hears a knock on the door. Knowing who it is, he pauses his game and goes to the door to let them in.

 **L.H.:** Greetings Michelangelo.  smiles warmly

 **Mikey:** smiles Mikey, L.H. Call me Mikey. looks at Anja Ready to cook Anja?

 **Mouse:** smiles nervously Yea. looks past him, searching for the others

 **Mikey:** realizes what she is doing. My bro's went to our friends place. Said they'd be back later. smiles

 **Mouse:** Your friends? _There are others like him?_

 **Mikey:** Hm? Oh, sorry. Our human friends. Casey Jones and April O'Neal.  smiles and ushers them in

 **Mouse:** _Human friends?_ L.H. and Mouse sit on the sofa Casey Jones? I think I know that name.

 **Mikey:** You probably do. He and my bro Raph like to go out some nights and bust some heads.

 **Mouse:** gets nervous What?

 **Mikey:** realises what he said Not literally. You know. Beat up bad guys that try to hurt people.

 **Mouse:** sighs Oh, ok.

 **Mikey:** sighs in relief _Gotta be careful with what I say around her._

 **L.H.:** Anjalika, I must go to Donnie's lab. There is work I am helping him with. Will you be alright?  smiles, but is nervous sighs in relief when she nods. He gets up and heads towards the lab

 **Mikey:** once he is gone, Mikey looks at Mouse. Trying to decide what to do next _Think Mikey, think._ So...

 **Mouse:** So... clears her throat What now?

 **Mikey:** _Say cook, cook you idiot._ Cook.  smiles and gets up This way. leads her to the kitchen Here is our kitchen.

 **Mouse:** smiles Cool.

 **Mikey:** Picks up something This is a spatula picks up another and this is a whisk, and another this is a ladle. Continues to pick up utensils and naming them off for her moves from utensils to pots and pans Got all that Anja?

 **Mouse:** I think so.  smiles

 **Mikey:** Good.  smiles at her and goes to the fridge We'll start with a simple omelette. opens the fridge and pulls something out This...is an egg. smiles

 **Mouse:** giggles I know that's an egg.

 **Mikey:** pulls out another object This is milk. starts to chuckle

 **Mouse:** giggles again Mikey.

 **Mikey:** pulls out one more item And this is the most important ingredient of all. shows it to her Cheese. starts laughing

 **Mouse:** laughs with him Mikey, come on.

 **Mikey:** calms down Ok, ok. puts two bowls on the counter Lets start. smiles

 **Mouse:** smiles back Okay.

* * *

 ** _{_** ** _After 4 botched cooking attempts, Mikey decides to call it a day}_**

 **Mouse:** looks down Sorry.

 **Mikey:** looks at her Hey, don't be sorry. Everyone starts out slow. You'll do better next time. she looks at him, her eyes starting to shine with tears Hey, everyone burns eggs on their first try. smiles Even me.

 **Mouse:** But...they ended up black and the sugar...

 **Mikey:** It's ok. The sugar was my fault too. It does look a lot like salt. I should have put labels on them.  smiles reassuringly

 **Mouse:** ok.  smiles a little I need more practice.

 **Mikey:** nods You'll just have to come over again so we can cook together.

 **Mouse:** Yea.  smiles Thank you for taking the time to teach me how to do this Mikey.

 **Mikey:** blushes No problem. I never had anyone to teach cooking to so this is fun. smiles Hey, looks over at the lab I'm guessing L.H. is still busy. Wanna play some video games while we wait?

 **Mouse:** looks at the t.v. Ok. smiles What do you have?

 **Mikey:** thinks for a moment Hm, how about...Mario Cart? It's easy and fun. It'll get you used to the controller. smiles

 **Mouse:** smiles and follows him to the sofa Ok. Mikey switches over the games. Getting out another controller and starting the new game. First, choose your character. Mikey chooses Yoshi and Mouse chooses Daisy. Ok, good. Now, these are the controls. shows her how to move and what each button does. Ok, good. Lets practice a little first before we do any real racing.

 **Mouse:** Alright.  they both practice for about half an hour before they start the real race

 **Mikey:** Ready to get your butt kicked?  laughs

 **Mouse:** smiles playfully No way, I'm gonna beat you and take the gold cup. I already beat you a couple of times in practice.

 **Mikey:** Oh yes, but that my dear...was just practice. The real race begins now.  they hear the announcer starting the countdown

 **Game Announcer:** 3, 2, 1. GO! Mikey and Anja both take off, going head to head

 **Mikey:** You're gonna lose!  gets into his gamer mode

 **Mouse:** giggles No way Mikey. Prepare to eat my virtual dust!

 **Master Splinter:** looks out from his room, sighs _Kids and those video games. I'll never understand it._ closes his door and kneels back down into the lotus position, going back into his meditative state 

**Mikey:** sometime into the game Hey Anja, you said before that you ran away from an orphanage when you were 10 right? looks over at her Why did you run away?

 **Mouse:** stops playing for a few seconds I...just felt like it. _Don't think about that place._

 **Mikey:** Huh? That makes no sense. Didn't you want to get adopted?

 **Mouse:** _Yes_ No.

 **Mikey:** How come?  looks at her concerned

 **Mouse:** _No one wanted a sick child._ Got boring.

 **Mikey:** Boring?

 **Mouse:** Yup. Boring. _please stop talking about it_ You're not going to win by distracting me.

 **Mikey:** _something must have happened there_ You know...

 **Mouse:** Hm?

 **Mikey:** Avoiding something doesn't make it get better or go away. The longer you hold it in, the worse it makes you feel.

 **Mouse:** stops playing and looks at him Mikey...I don't want to remember that place. her eyes start to tear up It wasn't the best place to grow up in.

 **Mikey:** watches her _Why did I ask about that?!_ Anja, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.  scoots closer, bumping his arm against hers

 **Mouse:** bumps back It's ok. You didn't know. they continue in silence for a while

 **Mikey:** clears his throat So, what happened to your parents?

 **Mouse:** Don't know. Never knew them.

 **Mikey:** _Great Mikey, just great._ Sorry.

 **Mouse:** looks at him For what? Not having parents? smiles at him It's not your fault. It's just the hand fate dealt me. I couldn't do anything about it then so there is no use in worrying about it now.

 **Mikey:** sighs Still, wish things were different for you.

 **Mouse:** sighs _Wishing does nothing. I probably wished on every star in the sky to change what's going to happen to me._ It's fine. Like I said before. Nothing I can do about it now. I've already come to terms with what's happened and what is going to happen.

 **Mikey:** _Huh? What's going to happen? It's like she knows what her future holds already_ What do you mean?

 **Mouse:** Huh? Oh,  blushes and laughs nervously Thief and Purple Dragon remember?

 **Mikey:** Oh, ok. _I'll let this go for now, I'll ask her about it again later._

 **Mouse:** they continue to play. Mouse winning some, and Mikey winning more. Got anymore games?

 **Mikey:** Bored of this one already?

 **Mouse:** Sorry,  smiles we played all the levels. What was that game you were playing before?

 **Mikey:** Hm? Oh God of War. It's an awesome game, but only a one player game.

 **Mouse:** Oh, I can watch.  smiles Please?

 **Mikey:** sighs Ok. he changes the games around and starts playing the new one. Ready?

 **Mouse:** nods Yes. watches Mikey play the game from the beginning. Watching the story unfold was like watching a movie to her. _This is so awesome. I so need to get a game console when I go back home._ watches Mikey play for about an hour and she starts to get sleepy _This is so cool...but I'm so tired now. I don't want to sleep, but I do._ her eyes start to droop and her body starts to sway _Not sleepy, not sleepy, not...slee..py..._ leans against Mikey, sleeping peacefully

 **Mikey:** feels her lean against him _What?_ looks down at her sleeping form _She fell asleep?_ smiles _Guess she's comfortable enough with me now._ continues to play _Now, what to do about the others._

* * *

 ** _{_** ** _Leo, Donnie, and Raph return home. Expecting Anja to be gone, but see her asleep on the couch beside Mikey}_**

 **Raph:** sighs Think Mikey had any luck?

 **Donnie:** Maybe.

 **Leo:** I hope so.  rubs his stomach I don't think I can handle Casey's cooking again.

 **Raph:** Hey, at least he can cook.  smirks

 **Leo:** You call that cooking?  chuckles...wait, was that comment directed at me?

 **Raph:** starts humming as they reach the lair entrance Maybe. they enter and head their separate ways. Donnie to the lab, Leo to the Dojo, and Raph to watch some wrestling on t.v. sees Mikey playing a game Hey Mikey, what's up?

 **Mikey:** startled and jumps a little Raph? You're back already? looks down and sees Anja start to move

 **Raph:** confused Yea, it's been almost 5 hours. looks down when Mikey looks down, sees Anja, whispers What's she doing here? I thought she left already!

 **Mikey:** whispering No, I wanted to show her some of my games and she fell asleep a little while ago.

 **Donnie:** comes out of the lab with L.H. trailing behind him Hey guys, you seen the girl?

 **Mouse:** starts to wake up. She hears voices Hmm, sits up. Yawns and rubs her eyes Mikey? looks up and sees the red and purple banded turtles, her eyes widen in panic _There back? Already?_ M...Mikey? feels Mikey sit next to her and places a re-assuring hand on her

 **Mikey:** touches her arm It's alright Anja. These are my brothers. smiles They wont hurt you. looks at Raph This is Raph, looks towards Donnie and this is Donnie. Leo is probably in the Dojo.

 **Master Splinter:** comes out of his room when he hears his sons return Welcome home my sons.  looks at Anja and welcome back Miss Anja.

 **Mouse:** looks at Splinter and smiles Hello Master Splinter. looks at the Red and Purple banded turtles, in a very shy and quiet voice Hello.

 **Raph:** 'Sup.  tries to smile nicely, but it comes off a little ferial looking

 **Donnie:** looks at Raph _As far as impressions go...he failed this one._ notices Anja moving closer to Mikey _Yup, an epic fail._ Hello Anja. It's nice to finally meet you.  smiles warmly, notices she looks up at him and she smiles slightly

 **Mouse:** looks at the Red one called Raph _He's a little scary._ looks at the Purple one called Donnie _He's scary too, but not as much as the other one._ remembers that she is in their home, shyly Welcome home.

 **Raph:** blinks a few times, then smirks _Hehe, so the squirt is a little brave after all._ So I guess Mikey was able to make friends with the kid?

 **Mouse:** looks at Raph and her face turns a slight shade of pink out of irritation, puffs out her cheeks in a little pout. I'm not a little kid! I'm 16 years old!

 **Donnie:** _16? But she's so..._

 **Raph:** smirks squirt. chuckles when he sees her glare at him like a mad little puppy _She's 16? Shit, I thought she was 12 or 13._ You're to short to be 16. You're just a little mouse. places his hand over her head in a petting motion

 **Mouse:** _Did he...did he just call me Mouse?! He did. He insulted me twice and called me that horrible nick-name._ crosses her arms while he pets her Don't call me that!

 **Raph:** Call you what?  thinks...then smirks Mouse? her glare said it all Mouse. I like that name. smirks From now on, I'm gonna call you that.

 **Mouse:** her face goes red Don't call me that.

 **Raph:** Whatcha gonna do? _Uh oh, little fire cracker this one is._ runs away when he sees Anja start to chase him Oh no, I'm being chased by Mouse. Run for your lives. laughs as he dodges her

 **Donnie:** sighs _Well, looks like she isn't as afraid of us as I thought._ just then, he hears coughing. He looks and sees Anja crouched down, holding her ribs Anja! rushes to her side Are you alright?

 **Mouse:** continues to cough as L.H., Raph, and Mikey approach her Yea, rubs her ribs Just over exerted myself. smiles up at Donnie

 **Donnie:** smiles back Would it be alright if I took a look at your wounds?

 **Mouse:** thinks for a minute Okay. gets up with his help and follows him to his lab

 **Donnie:** once they were both in the lab Here, sit on this table for me please. smiles, sees her walk up to it and try to climb up, but she was just too short, chuckles Here, let me help you. lifts her up and sets her on the table, smiles There we go.

 **Mouse:** blushes _I am so short._ Thank you.

 **Donnie:** smiles warmly You're welcome. unwraps her bandaged shoulder and inspects the wound _Good, not as bad as I thought. Healing up nicely. But will probably leave a scar._ re-wraps her shoulder in a new bandage Very good.  blushes a little Um, would it be alright if I took a look at your bruised ribs?

 **Mouse:** looks down, thinking and fiddling with her thumbs Ok. slowly pulls her shirt off, her wrap is covering her chest

 **Donnie:** takes a deep breath Ok. gently puts pressure on certain areas on her rip cage How's that? Any pain?

 **Mouse:** winces A little.

 **Donnie:** Ok. On a scale of 1 to 10. 1 being no pain and 10 being severe pain, how would you rate your pain?

 **Mouse:** thinks as Donnie puts pressure on her ribs again 6 I think.

 **Donnie:** Ok.  goes over to his medical cabinet and takes out a bottle of pain killers Here, take some of these. gives her 2 pills and a small glass of water these should help. walks away to put away the bottle

 **Mouse:** swallows the pills and water Thank you Donnie.

 **Donnie:** stops when he hears her say his name, smiles Anytime Anja. looks back at her Ready to re-join the others?

 **Mouse:** smiles Yes. she hops down and re-enters the main room, she sees 2 humans there now with the blue banded turtle

 **April:** looks at Anja and her eyes light up, she blushes slightly You are so...

 **Casey:** _Uh oh_ Here we go.

 **April:** with a speed she didn't know she possessed, she ran up to her and squeezed her into a tight hug ADORABLE!

 **Mouse:** _What tha...oomph_ she couldn't breath Can't...breath...boobs...crushing...me...

 **April:** What? looks down and sees her breasts are smothering her Oh sorry.  sets her down and backs away

 **Mouse:** gasping for air Who...gasps are you?

 **April:** smiles My name is April O'Neal and this is my fiancé Casey Jones. gestures towards the man

 **Casey:** 'Sup squirt.  smiles

 **Mouse:** smiles, then glares at him _He must be his friend._

 **Casey:** Smiles as if nothing was wrong What's wrong...Mouse?

 **Mouse:** groans Not you too. Casey and Raph just laugh

 **April:** Here.  holds out a big bag filled with clothes Thought you might need some.

 **Mouse:** takes the bag, looks up at her Thank you.

 **April:** smiles You should really thank Leo. points to the blue banded turtle He called up 30 minutes ago and asked up to come down with some clothing for a girl.

 **Mouse:** looks at Leo, blushes Thank you Leo. clutches the bag close to her _Clothes, I've never had so many choices._ smiles adorably

 **Leo:** smiles _she is adorable._ You're welcome Anja.

 **Master Splinter:** Now that the introductions are done,  gestures Anja to the Sofa there are things we must clear up. smiles


End file.
